Memories Come Alive
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95
Summary: Sophie Gets her hands on her Grandmothers old diary all about her True love, Edward Masen. Her Grandmother just died, alone. So what happened to Edward?Also who are the new kids at school that do sound, well, pretty similar. And who is this 'Bella' girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**

**Memories Come Alive.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Sophie POV:**

I sat in my seat, tears forming in my eyes. Everyone around me was crying. My grandma lay in the coffin, being lowered into the ground.

This was my grandma. Grandma Ruby Louise Maddison. I always loved her name. You could call any of the 3 names and they would always work. You couldn't call me Farmer though could you? No. Somedays she would be Ruby, Sometimes Lou-Lou and sometimes Maddy. But Most of the time Ruby. Although back in her day things were different.

Grandma died alone. She had a love though. Her true love. They were in love. His Name was Edward. I never got any further than that though. She either didn't want to talk about it anymore or just.. something came up.

The ceremony finished. Everyone stood and made their way out. We stood and waited. We waved goodbye, my mother, she was crying the most. This was her mom, well her adopted mom. As I said she died alone. Though she always pretended it was Edward's though we knew it wasn't. I've always wondered about this Edward. I want to meet him, if he's still alive. Probably not. He would be over 100. He was born in 1901. It's 2002 now. Just over 100. Grandma was 98. He would have died years ago.

I Miss Grandma. Her stories. The way we did everything together. Taking me shopping. Being much too kind. She always spoiled us and mom got cross at her, but never really.

I want her back. I began to cry again. My little brother next to me started crying. He is only 4. He barely knew her. I felt sorry for him. I put him onto my lap and pulled him into a hug.

He sniffed and wiped his nose on my sleeve

"Grandma's Gone. She's not coming back is she Sophie?" He sniffled.

I nodded gravely. I didn't really want to answer that. I don't think I could face the truth. It was too depressing. It was a depressing death. She was healthy, she was fine. She had a random heart attack out of the blue just from old age and went. It was a shock to everyone. No one was expecting it. Even though she was old. Really old. but Perfectly healthy.

We got up to leave. We slowly piled into the car. The drive home was silent, except for the sniffling of Jake in the corner.

I went straight up to my bedroom and put my face into my pillow and screamed. This was the only way I could do it.

I screamed and screamed and screamed into my pillow. Once I felt my face had gone all red and my eyes were all puffy from the crying. My hair had fallen everywhere but I didn't care anymore. I'd had enough.

It was my birthday in 3 days. And this had to happen. I wish it could have waited just a bit longer. Grandma would have been here for my to turn 13. She had been telling me about 13. She said she got her first kiss from edward at 13. It was a big day. She said I would meet someone that day. I wouldn't know. She was gone. There was no-one there for me.

A knock on my door brought me back to attention.

"Sophie, can I come in?" My mums voice came the door.

"Uh huh" I replied.

She walked in holding a book.

"Sophie, Grandma left you this. She said, that-that, that if she didn't live until you were 13. You were to get this. On your birthday. I just think, that now seems like a more appropriate moment for it, as, you know," She shut her eyes tight and opened them slowly to continue

"That, I think you should have it, I'm not actually sure what it is, She wrapped in this brown paper and ribbon to say only for you. She said it was too late for me, but I didn't really understand so, here it is." Mum finished.

"Thanks mum." I responded. Still not looking.

I heard her place the package on the bed and walk out the room shutting the door behind her.

I turned around from the window and picked up the package. It was a thick little book. I carefully undid the ribbon and slowly pulled off the paper. It smelled of Grandma. I stored the paper and ribbon in a Pretty box. I would store it and not let it go. It should stay like this.

I turned the book over. ' The Diary of Ruby Louise Maddison 1915 - 1918' When Grandma was 13. I whispered to myself.

This would have everything from...Edward. I quickly opened the front page. She had drawn pictures, there were photos.

I gasped the photos. Edward was the most amazingly handsome person I had ever seen.

I mentally slapped myself. You getting a crush on your grandma's love! STOP IT. he is over a 100 years old. He is not attractive.

He had short-ish hair. The photo was in black and white. Grandma had written a description next to him

"The Most amazing Green eyes, Golden, bronze hair. Amazing body. Strong. Extremely fast runner. And, he can always tell what I'm thinking, it's like he can read my mind, but my face gives away everything.

Truly, and Honestly I am in love with Edward Anthony Masen. And the amazing thing is, is that he is in love with me. "

I read his name over and over again.

Edward Anthony Masen. Edward Anthony Masen. Edward Anthony Masen. Edward Anthony Masen.

I was going to find out about him. I needed to know more. I needed to read this diary, like question 1. If they were in love, why, why did Grandma die alone?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**There You Go Guys!**

**I Hope you liked Chapter 1!**

**I had so much fun writing it hehe!**

**Please Please Please Review. You Review Chapters come faster D**

**thanks**

**Claudia95**


	2. 17th September 1915

**Disclaimer**

**Memories come alive.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sophie POV**

I sat down at my desk and began slowly flicking through the pages. They were torn and tattered but never the less in a readable condition. It was in ink. A lot was smudged. It was becoming harder to read Edwards name as I went on. It was getting blurrier. There were tear marks in the last couple of pages. Okay Stop. Not going to spoil it. Okay Lets Start from the beginning back to page 1. I was going to read this. No matter what. This is something important.

**A/N This is the Diary Now**

_Dear Diary, 17th September 1915_

_Happy Birthday To Me! It's my birthday today, Mother bought me this diary, its wonderful. I will write in this everyday. You will never guess what happened today, I have met him, and he is amazing. His name is Edward Masen. He is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. My first time with him and I can feel myself falling for him. Edward. I love his name. I love his eyes. They are the most extraordinary shade of green I have ever seen. And his hair, it's the strangest shade of golden-bronze, it doesn't look real! Of corse it is though. Imagine that. Fake Hair. It makes me laugh. Anyway, we met down at the beach cafe, he was lying on the beach with his little sister, her name is Polly, Lovely name. We met when he was buying a bottle of water and so was I at the counter. _

_He introduced himself like a gentlemen, I told him it was my birthday, he smiled this amazing, the most amazing crooked smile I have ever seen in my life. He looks like an angel. Then he bought me an ice-cream and we sat on the beach and talked for hours. _

_We arranged to meet again, we had to after that, it was simply necessary. We will be seeing each other tomorrow, at the beach again. I'm terribly excited. Merely 13 years young and falling for a boy. Mother is not going to be pleased, that is, if she finds out! _

_He gave me his address too!_

_He has the neatest elegant handwriting I've ever seen._

_Edward Cullen_

_9th Avenue, near the bread-man begins his run._

_Chicago. _

_Of Corse I knew Chicago but it just somehow added something to it.. _

_That is all for tonight, I will definitely explain the date tomorrow!_

_Love Always_

_Ruby Louise Maddison._

I finished the entry and put it on my desk.

So that is how they met, that is so sweet! He sounds...wonderful. Maybe I'll find my - no I don't think I could. Things don't just happen I wouldn't find my soulmate on my 13th. This was just for Grandma. I know it.

I picked up the diary again, but then decided that I would read one entry a day, it would be too much to go in all one day.

I wandered down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen bench.

"So what was the book?" Mum asked.

"It was, Grandma's diary, when she was 13, and how she found the love of her life." I stated simply.

"Is it age appropriate?" Mum asked sternly.

I nodded and laughed. Only mum would be worried about that.

She smiled gravely. "I'm only considering what you little eyes and that little brain of yours -" I glared at her.

"Will be able to handle some of the things that your Grandma did." She finished.

"Don't worry mum, but out of interest, do you know anything about Edward Masen?" I questioned.

"No?" She had a genuinely confused look on her face

"Oh, Okay, Thats fine I was just wondering, because it starts when they very first met and they are deeply in love." I squeezed my eyes tight and opened them slowly.

Mum smiled.

"Grandma's told me that story, so many times. Over and over again. The story of her life. And then the ending, oh. The ending. Its so sad. I felt so sorry for Grandma when Ed-" Mum started

"No! Stop." I cut her off.

"I'm reading the diary page by page. I am not going to spoil the ending." I stated.

"Your really going to read 3 Years worth of diary entrys?" Mum questioned.

"Well Maybe I'll skip abit, but not the ending! It's like a book mum, you don't spoil the ending." I finished.

"Okay Okay. But just... be prepared. It's a rather depressing story" Mum finished with stern look on her face.

I nodded gravely. I was hoping that that wouldn't be the case. But I had a feeling.

"Mum, Do you think I could please get Ellie over?" I asked. I really just needed someone to talk to right now.

"Um, well Sophie hunny, maybe, yes, but could you try to just hang outside or something, I don't think everyone's coping too well to have 2 screaming girls." Mum said.

"No, no! I wouldn't dream of it, Were not going to muck around and play, I just want to talk to her." I releived.

"Oh, OKay sure." Mum smiled.

I grabbed the phone off the wall and quikely punched the numbers in to her mobile number, not really concentrating, or looking at the numbers for that matter.

I put the phone down on the bed and walked into my bathroom. I heard her answering machine come on, I couldn't really hear it. I just heard the beep at the end.

Hello You have reached the Edward Cullen's Mobile phone, Alice if this is you, please stop trying to call me. Bella doesn't want to talk to you either so just please, Emmett that goes for you too, but not with Bella. But If it's anyone else, I'm really sorry but I havn't got my phone on me right now so I'll get back to you later. Please Leave a message after the beep BEEEEEP

I heard the beep from my bathroom and just shouted from it. Ellie never picked up her phone. I'd always leave a message and she would ring back roughly 2.5 seconds later.

I quikly brushed my hair while calling,

"Hey Ellie, It's Soph, Can you please come over hear, Just want a chat. I think I need a girls session. Bring your hair straightener. See you in 5." I called.

I walked over to my bed and pressed the end call button.

I sat down and started flicking through a magazine when my mobile rang. I picked up not looking at caller ID, just thinking of it to be Ellie.

"Hello?!" An amazingly musical bubbly voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?" I asked back.

"This is Alice Cullen! Edward Cullens sister..You just called his mobile but I think you might have just got the wrong number. Because Edward doesn't have any friends. Except Bella. But - Oh Sorry I'm babbling, Anyways I think you were looking for someone else, Ellie? As you said on your message, Anyways sorry for bothering you!" She said.

"Oh.." clear embarrasment, along with the fact that I had no idea who Edward, Alice or Bella was.

"Thank-you Alice, Goodbye" I said.

"Bye Sophie! - I heard that from your message, because I listen to messages unlike edward who doesn't answer his phone, ever to me its so unfair, it's so- ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PHONE." A mans voice came from the background. This must be Edward.

"I was just - Someone called and then, ALICE!!, EDWARD STOP BEING MEAN TO ALICE OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARM" Another scary mans voice came through. I had no idea who this one was. I hope he wasn't in danger I mean he just said he was going to rip off his arm.

"Is, um is everything Okay?" I asked.

"yes yes, sorry that was my stupid, loner of a brother Edward. and Jasper in the background sorry, he was just joking by the way. - she laughed - So anyways, Nice talking to you, Bye Sophie!" Alice called and hung up the phone.

"Wow. that was strange. Who are they?" I asked myself aloud.

Edward. How odd. All this on Edward Masen and I was looking to call Ellie to talk about Edward Masen and I end up calling Edward Cullen.

Amusing, in a way.

I don't even know if I can be bothered now.

Oh well. Maybe I'll just have a sleep.

I rolled over and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOOXOX

_Next chapter, Sophie catches up with Ellie and discusses the diary and who this Edward Masen is, she begans to worry about school coming up and starting a new year, with new students..._

**Thanks Guys. Please Please Please Review. **

**Please?**

**I would really really love you if you would.**

**CYBER HUGS TO YOU IF YOU DO D**

**Thanks Love You ALL**

**Claudia95**


	3. AN

Guys, I'm so sorry, I'm going to start writing right now OKay?

Next chaper will be up in the next hour or so.

Much Love x


	4. Ellie

**Here We go. xD**

**Disclaimer. Wow it's been a long time since I've written thatt. **

**Sophie POV: **

I rolled over on my side and opened my eyes. 12:45pm! Wow I have been sleeping for a long time.

I stretched, got up and washed my face. Would you look at that 14 messages on my answering machine. Ellie.

I pressed play, waiting for it.

"Sophie. Sophie. Sophie. Wassup babes! How you doing! All Happy on your side?" End

"Sophie, I'm sorry I didn't mean that I forgot, Sophie don't be mad at me please" End

"Sophie Hunny, Return a call would ya!" End

"Sophie come on, are you ignoring me? Sophie I'm sorry if your still mad about my first message I didn't mean it I forgot what had happend, I'm selfish I know. Sophie Please answer your phone!" End

"Sophiieee nanananannananna Sophieee Sophiieee Sophieee" End

"Sophiee Whats going on? Are you okay? Please talk to me" End

"Sophie have you gone all depressed on me, please dont I can't handle an emo" End

I rolled my eyes and skipped the rest, I stopped at the last message which was just recorded a few seconds ago. This is what woke me up.

"Sophie. 13 Messages, It's your birthday in 2 days. Your going to be 13, I'm ending it here and I will be at your house at 1.00pm Whether you like it or not. I _will_ talk to you in a minute Bye Babes" End

Great.

"Mum, Ellie will be here in 10" I called down the stairs.

"K, are you hungry?" She replied.

"No thanks"

I threw on some quick tracksuit pants and plaited my hair then there was Ellie standing at the door.

"Sophie" she gasped obviously realising my lack of enthusiasm.

She gave me a tight hug that I gladly returned.

"We have so much to think about. Just about the funeral, school and oooh what is this!" Ellie began picking up the diary.

"can we read it! PLEEEASE!" she whined.

"I, um I dont know.." I said

"Pleeease!"

"Okay, One Entry. That is all." I said.

"YES!"

**18th September 1915**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have now been 13 for one whole day. Exciting huh? _

_Plus I've met the boy of my dreams. Well I think. Edward Masen. We met again today!_

Ellie interrupted "Hey isn't he the guy that you said was that guy that was the guy that your granny liked?"

I exhaled loudly. " Yes. Please can we just read?"

She laughed and we continued.

_Mother still doesn't know, not that she would. She would most definatly banish him. Which would tear me apart. But as Aunty says, "we all have flings that seem like we are in pure love, but there is no such thing, so don't be fooled by boys." I dont know though, this one seems perfect, or am I just being an example of this?_

_No. We are off to the beach again. Juliet and Alice are extremly jealous I mean he is 14 years old! He is officialy __older __than us!!_

_Which is totally amazing. I arrived at the beach and he was already there, waiting, the perfect gentlemen. _

_We went into the water, it was so warm. And then Edward said. "I would be honoured if you were to see me again" I nearly screamed!!_

_Of corse I said yes, but I couldn't beleive it! But to my dissapointment, School is to begin soon and it won't be the same, I don't know where he goes to school, I will definatly ask the next time._

_Till Then_

_**Ruby Louise Maddison.**_

"Wow" Ellie said.

"This guy sounds cool. I wish he would go out with me"

"They were my exact thoughts!" I said back.

"But..he would be like 100 or more now." I continued.

"Ew." Ellie said and we both started laughing

She then put the mental image of that in both of our heads which grossed us both out completely.

"And you'll never guess the weirdest of it!" I said.

"What?" Ellie asked

"I tried to call you and I reached a guy called Edward Cullen! Coincidental, Yes?" I said laughing

"Oh God, you are so superstitious, Yes Yes I'm sure the guy you just called is secretly Edward Masen disguised as a 16 or 17 year old." She said sarcastically and we both cracked up laughing.

"School Starting tomorrow" I said.

"URgghhhhhhhh" Ellie groaned loudly.

"I know" I buried my head in the pillow

"New Kids..." Ellie smiled.

"Ellie, no you always end up getting in trouble" I Argued. Ellie loves to pull pranks on the new kids.

"Okay. Just the first day. I promise" She said.

"Whatever, If you get caught don't say I didn't warn you" I said.

"Excellent" She smiled.

"Listen, I gotta go. I now have pranks to plan." She said Mischievously

"Nothing too dangerous Thanks" I said warningly

"Swear" She said with a wink and walked out my room.

I heard her say bye to my mum and walk out the front and head down the street.

I climbed off the bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.. or is it lunch.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Especially with Ellie's pranks.

**Thanks Guys. Please Review. **

**Next Time**

**Ellie's Pranks of the Cullens. The New Kids. **

**Sophie Meeting her Mystrious Phone Caller guests...**

**Starting to see similarites. **

**Taa x**


End file.
